Papa's Next Chefs 2012
Papa's Next Chefs 2012 was the second Next Chef tournament held from July 11, 2012 to October 15, 2012 to determine the next chefs for the seventh Gameria, later revealed to be Papa's Hot Doggeria. The winners of this tournament were Peggy and Taylor. Introduction We are super excited to announce the start of Papa’s Next Chefs 2012! For those of you who are new to this, Papa’s Next Chefs is a tournament where the fans get to decide who will be running Papa’s newest restaurant! We did this last year for Papa's Pancakeria, and the winners were Cooper and Prudence. We have changed a few rules for this year's tournament. First, there are less competitors in this year’s tournament. We decided to take out anyone who has already been a chef or already has a job, and those who do not meet the height and size requirements for the clothing shop. We will also be taking things a bit slow for now, with only one match per week. So lets get this thing started with our first match-ups! Matches BOLD means the winner of that round. 'Blueberry Division' July 11, 2012: Matt vs. James and Scooter vs. Kayla July 18 2012: Taylor vs. Gremmie and Wendy vs. Utah Finals of Blueberry Division July 25, 2012: Taylor vs. James and Scooter vs. Utah 'Cheddar Division' August 1, 2012: Timm vs. Johnny and Tohru vs. Sue August 6, 2012: Tony vs. Doan and Mindy vs. Sasha Finals of Cheddar Division August 13, 2012: Timm vs. Tony and Mindy vs. Tohru 'Bacon Division' August 20, 2012: Cletus vs. Connor and Edna vs. Ivy August 27, 2012: Franco vs. Allan and Clover vs. Lisa Finals of Bacon Division '' September 3, 2012: '''Allan' vs Connor and Clover vs Ivy 'Jalapeño Division' September 10, 2012: Hugo vs Wally and Zoe vs Mary September 17, 2012: Greg vs Robby and Peggy vs Cecilia Finals of Jalapeño Division September 24, 2012: Robby vs Wally and Peggy vs Mary 'The Semifinals' October 1, 2012: Taylor vs Allan and Clover vs Utah October 8, 2012: Robby vs Tony and Tohru vs Peggy 'Championship Match' October 15, 2012: Taylor vs Robby and Peggy vs Clover Winners: Taylor and Peggy Characters that are ineligible All the characters who were already chefs: *Papa Louie *Roy- Papa's Pizzeria *Marty and Rita- Papa's Burgeria *Mitch and Maggie- Papa's Taco Mia *Penny and Alberto- Papa's Freezeria *Cooper and Prudence- Papa's Pancakeria (Already won it in 2011) *Chuck and Mandi- Papa's Wingeria Characters absent from the next chefs: *The Romano Family *Akari *Yippy *Georgito *Nick *Kahuna *Foodini *Xandra *Xolo *Jojo *Quinn *Sarge Fan *Vicky *Kingsley *Rico *Olga *Professor Fitz *Boomer *Ninjoy *Skyler *Clair *Captain Cori *Big Pauly *Hank Rounds and Finals 'Blueberry Division' Blueberry Division Round 1: Blueberry round1y.jpg|Matt VS James Blueberry round1.jpg|Scooter VS Kayla Blueberry Round 2: Blueberry round2a.jpg|Taylor VS Gremmie Blueberry round2b.jpg|Wendy VS Utah Blueberry Division Finals A blueberry round3aa.jpg|Taylor VS James A blueberry round3b.jpg|Scooter VS Utah Blueberry winners.jpg|Taylor & Utah Won! 'Cheddar Division' Cheddar Division Round 1: Cheddar round1a.jpg|Timm VS Johnny Cheddar round1b.jpg|Tohru VS Sue Cheddar Round 2: Cheddar round2aa.jpg|Tony VS Doan Cheddar round2b.jpg|Mindy VS Sasha Cheddar Division Finals Cheddar_round3a.jpg|Timm VS Tony Cheddar_round3b.jpg|Mindy VS Tohru Cheddar winners.jpg|Tony & Tohru Won! 'Bacon Division' Bacon Division Round 1: B bacon round1 aa.jpg|Cletus VS Connor B bacon round1 b.jpg|Edna VS Ivy Bacon Division Round 2: B bacon round2 aa.jpg|Franco VS Allan B bacon round2 b.jpg|Clover VS Lisa Bacon Division Finals B bacon round3 aa.jpg|Allan vs Connor B bacon round3 b.jpg|Clover vs Ivy Bacon_Division_Winners.png|Allan & Clover won! 'Jalapeño Division' Jalapeño Division Round 1: c jalapeno_round1 aa.jpg|Hugo VS Wally c jalapeno_round1 b.jpg|Zoe VS Mary Jalapeño Division Round 2: c jalapeno_round2aa.jpg|Greg VS Robby c jalapeno_round2b.jpg|Peggy VS Cecilia Jalapeño Division Finals Jalapeno_round3a.jpg|Robby VS Wally Jalapeno_round3b.jpg|Peggy VS Mary Jalapeno_winners.jpg|Robby & Peggy won! Semifinals Semifinal 1: Blueberry vs. Bacon semi-final blueberry vs bacon aa.jpg|Taylor VS Allan semi-final blueberry vs bacon b.jpg|Clover VS Utah Semifinal 2: Jalapeño vs. Cheddar Semifinals_round2a_-_2012.jpg|Robby VS Tony Semifinals_round2b_-_2012.jpg|Tohru VS Peggy The Finals You decide who becomes Papa’s Next Chefs! Final_round1a.jpg|Taylor VS Robby Final_round1b.jpg|Peggy VS Clover The Winners After 3 months of matches, we are excited to finally announce Papa’s Next Chefs: Taylor and Peggy!!! They will be diligent workers in the next Gameria! We have been hard at work on the next restaurant and we can’t wait to start showing you previews! We want to thank all of you for participating and choosing our next chefs! Stay tuned for previews of the next game! Winners.jpg|Peggy and Taylor are the winners! Trivia *This is the first time Scooter, Wendy, Matt, Tony, & Johnny joined this competition. *This is the second time Peggy reached the Finals. *This is the second time Taylor faced James **Taylor beat James in the Blueberry Division Finals. Customers who Competed Boys Blueberry Division *James (Lost to Taylor in Division Finals) *Matt (Lost to James in Round 1) *Gremmie (Lost to Taylor in Round 2) *Taylor (Winner) Bacon Division *Cletus (Lost to Connor in Round 1) *Connor (Lost to Allan In Division Finals) *Allan (Reached Semifinals, lost to Taylor) *Franco (Lost to Allan in Round 2) Jalapeno Division *Wally (Lost to Robby in Division Finals) *Hugo (Lost to Wally in Round 1) *Greg (Lost to Robby in Round 2) *Robby (Runner-Up) Cheddar Division *Timm (Lost to Tony in Division Finals) *Johnny (Lost to Timm in Round 1) *Tony (Reached Semifinals, lost to Robby *Doan (Lost to Tony in Round 2) Girls Blueberry Division *Kayla (Lost to Scooter in Round 1) *Scooter (Lost to Utah in Division Finals) *Wendy (Lost to Utah in Round 2) *Utah (Reached Semifinals, lost to Clover) Bacon Division *Ivy (Lost to Clover in Division Finals) *Edna (Lost to Ivy in Round 1) *Clover (Runner-up) *Lisa (Lost to Clover in Round 2) Jalapeno Division *Zoe (Lost to Mary in Round 1) *Mary (Lost to Peggy in Division Finals) *Cecilia (Lost to Peggy in Round 2) *Peggy (Winner) Cheddar Division *Tohru (Reached Semifinals, lost to Peggy) *Sue (Lost to Tohru in Round 1)) *Mindy (Lost to Tohru in Division Finals) *Sasha (Lost to Mindy in Round 2) Category:Papa's Next Chefs Competition Category:Tournaments